The Past Comes Back
by CSIrebel
Summary: The past is brought up and Catheirne and Grissom are brought closer together
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Comes Back**

**Catherine was walking back to her office crying. Gil was fallowing her and asking her the whole way**

"**Whats wrong Catherine"**

"**Nothing OK "**

"**Yes there is now what is wrong"**

"**I need to talk to you but you ignored me"**

" **I didn't mean to I was talking to Ecklie and you know how he is What did you want to talk about"**

"**Us..."**

"**What about us"**

"**You remember when we met at the strip bar I worked at"**

"**Yea why oh yea"**

**They started talking about their past together and it started getting hot. The more they talked the less clothes they had on. Then they realized that they could only do what they were about to do at home. So they checked out and headed over to Gil's place. It got hot and they started kissing in public, but not at work or they will have the risk of being fired. **

" **Hey Cath"**

" **Yea"**

" **Since your Birthday is tomorrow would like to spend time with me."**

" **Defiantly"**

" **Cool I have a HUGE SURPRISE for you"**

" **OK now get back done here with those off"**

"**OK"**

**The next day they spent the whole day at work waiting ti go back to Gil's. They were with the rest of the crew. The crew scared Cath half to death when they jumped out screaming SURPRISE!!! **

" **Thank you, but you didn't have to do this for me."**

"**so Cath what are you doing for your Birthday when you get home" said Nick.**

" **I' staying at home all alone while Lindsey is at a friends."**

" **You shouldn't be home alone why don't you I come over" said Gil**

" **OK thats fine with me just be there after 7:00P.M"**

"**OK I will be there"**

**The whole crew chipped in and bought a cake for me and they celebrated Cath's B-Day. They hung out, chat and had fun until Ecklie broke up the fun as usual. Well after the fun was gone they finally got to go home. Gil and Catherine rode together and every one looked at them weird. They thought they would bring their own cars, but they thought wrong. They finally got to Cath's house almost completely nude. When they got out of the car her neighbor was out and she looked over and said hey hesitantly while the neighbor looked at her like she was crazy. Gil went inside while Cath grabbed her clothes.**

"**Catherine where are you"**

" **I'm coming "**

"**I have a surprise for you" **

"**What do you have Gil"**

" **You have to come here"**

"**OK"**

"**Look Cath"**

"**WOW I LOVE MY SURPRISE!!!"**

" **Well clime in bed with me, but don't have anything on OK"**

"**OK I WILL!!"**

**They were in the bedroom for a while doing well I don't think I have to say. When they came out it was for a drink and something to eat. They went right back in and then Gil popped a question.**

"**Hey Cath do you want to be with me"**

"**Yea why"**

**Gil gets on his knees**

" **Catherine Flynn Willows will you marry me"**

**Catherine sits up really fast**

" **YES!!!!"**

**Gil puts the ring on Cath's hand**

"**How do we hide this from Ecklie?"**

"**All you do Cath is tell him it's a ring I got from Lindsey and it only fits on this finger."**

"**OK thats a good one I'm using that one"**

**The next day they went to work together and they went everywhere with each other. When Ecklie asked about the ring and why are you two spending so much time together she told him the ring story and then they both said **

"**We are just good friends OK we have known each other for along time."**

"**Last night was my Birthday and he was asking me about it and I was telling I'm OK"**

"**OK Cath come down man."**

**When they got rid of Ecklie they went on to their case and to lunch with no one else. The crew was suspicious about the and they fallowed them to the dinner and they saw the kissing and just couldn't stay off each other. Catherine was all curled up on Gil and Gil loved that his girl wasn't afraid of curling up on him. They went home, but Gil brought his car and parked it in her driveway. **

"**Hey mom why is Grissom's car here and why is he in your bed?" **

"**Um... Lindsey I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone OK."**

"**OK"**

"**Me and Gil have been going out for a while, but now we are engaged"**

"**OMG you are I'm happy for you mom I'm glad you found a man who makes you happy and someone who wont hurt us."**

"**OK Lindsey you should be going to bed."**

"**OK mom"**

**Catherine walks to her room and she shut the door**

**THE END**


	2. Sad

_**THE PASS COMES BACK**_

**AT WORK**

_**Catherine and Gil walked into the lab**_

**Nick: Hey Cath I know you and Gil are going out (he whispered to him)**

**Catherine: Um.......No we are not**

**Nick: I fallowed you two when you went to lunch and you were all over him and kissing him**

**Catherine: Um...........you promise not to tell ANYONE **

**Nick: Yea I promise I think you two make a great couple just be careful cause Ecklie is suspicious.**

**Catherine and Gil: OK we will**

**BREAK ROOM **

_**Catherine,Gil and Nick walk into the break room and all eyes are on Cath and Gil**_

**Catherine: What are y'all staring at get back to work**

**The Crew: OK we are take it easy **

**Gil: Hey y'all be nice she is not feeling to well**

**Catherine: I have to tell you something but in private**

**Gil: OK lets go to your office**

_**They leave the break room and enter Cath's office. Gil closes the door behind him**_

**Gil: What do you want to tell me baby**

**Catherine: (takes her finger and tells him to come closer) I'm pregnant **

**Gil: Wait WHAT REALLY? YES IM SO GLAD YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cathrine: We can only tell Nick about it right now cause he is the only one who knows about us,but we can tell the rest that I am but we don't know who the daddy is**

**They left the office and went to the break room and Catherine told Nick in his ear and who the daddy was, but he had to promise he would not say who the daddy is. **

**Catherine: OK everyone I have to tell you that I am pregnant**

**The Crew: Who's the dad**

**Catherine: Um........I really don't know who the daddy is I have had two boyfriends around the time I did get this way. Now I am still going to work I'm just going to be a little slower and I might get sick,but please bare with me I will do the best I can.**

**The Crew: OK**

**Catherine: OK now Gil you and I have a 419 and Nick and Sara you two have a kidnapping Greg you and Warrick have another 419 (she hands them their slips of paper)**

**Everyone leaves**

**Gil: Are you coming Cath**

**Catherine: Yea hold on**

**AT THE CASE **

**Gil: You OK Cath **

**Catherine: Yea I'm fine. (Puts her gloves on and starts searching)**

**Gil: (Puts his gloves on and helps with the body)**

**Catherine: Hey Gil come here**

**Gil: (Runs over thinking something is wrong to his relief nothing is) What **

**Catherine: Help me grab this out of the bathroom and help me up please and thank you**

**Gil: OK ups a daisy and I will grab this. You shouldn't be doing this you know that**

**Catherine: Yes I know but I love my job thats why I'm still here**

**BACK AT THE LAB**

**Catherine: Hey Mandy you have anything yet**

**Mandy: No but I did hear the news CONGRADULATIONS!!!**

**Catherine: Thank you **

**Mandy: So when you due**

**Catherine: I have NO CLUE but I will tell you when I find out I promise**

**Mandy: OK well can I know who the daddy is**

**Catherine: Um.....I am ashamed to say this but I don't know I had two boyfriends around the same time and I don't know which one it is and no I didn't two face them one of them broke up with me after having sex and then the next guy I had known for a long time and we had sex the second date.**

**Mandy: OK**

**Catherine: Please don't tell anyone that is how I ended up like this I don't want to be called the lab whore**

**Mandy: I would never tell anyone I promise**

**Catherine: Thank you very much. Call me when u get something**

**Mandy: Of course I will**

**IN CATH'S OFFICE**

_**Grissom opens the door and closes it behind him even though everyone knows not to go in her office when her door is shut, but Gil doesn't care.**_

**Catherine: Please leave I don't want anyone around me**

**Gil: Well I don't care baby I'm coming in to check on you and the little one**

**Catherine: Please leave I don't want anyone to see me this way(crying)**

**Gil: Like what (walks to the switch)**

**Catherine: (screaming) Leave the lights off and leave now**

**Gil: Fine (opens door and leaves)**

**IN THE HALLWAY**

**Nick: Whats wrong with Catherine**

**Gil: I have know clue she doesn't want people to see her like this and to leave the lights off with the door closed.**

**Nick: Thats odd **

**Mandy: She was fine a few minutes ago when she was in here**

**Nick: Yea I just saw her before she went into her office**

**Greg: She looked just fine to me too**

**Gil: Well I don't know what is wrong and remember she doesn't show her feelings to anyone at work.**

**Nick, Mandy and Greg: That is true she hates us knowing how she feels cause everyone bugs her**

**Gil: See thats why know one will know what she is feeling **

**Nick: Did her boyfriend breakup with her**

**Gil: I don't know**

**Greg: She did get a phone call right before she went into her office maybe he did**

**BACK IN CATHERINE'S OFFICE**

_**Gil walks back in hoping she will talk to him but he is not sure what she will do and hesitantly he turned the lights on**_

**Catherine: (with the crying voice) Please turn the lights off I just want to be alone in the dark**

**Gil: Baby whats bothering you so much**

_**Gil walks over to her and holds her tight in his arms and he got into the chair with her. Catherine slid up and sat in his lap and cried in his arms with her head in his chest.**_

**Gil: Its OK honey its OK I'm here**

**Catherine: I want to tell you whats wrong but everyone is outside my office and I don't want them to know.**

_**Gil picks her up and puts her back on her chair and he walks over and looks outside her door and she was right**_

**Gil: What if we go to the scene**

**Catherine: But then people will see that I have been crying **

**Gil: Not if you hide behind me**

**Catherine: Yea but people will be suspicious**

**Gil: I have my ways I promise**

**Catherine: OK **

**IN THE HALLWAYS**

**Everyone: Why is Catherine behind Gil**

**Gil: Hey leave her alone she doesn't feel good**

**Everyone: OOOOOOOOOO walk away thinking (hopefully she doesn't get sick in here right now)**

**IN CATHERINE'S TRUCK**

**Gil: OK I'm driving**

**Catherine: OK thats fine**

**_Gil starts the truck up and backs out of her parking place then drives off to the scene_.**

**Gil: OK baby whats wrong**

**Catherine: Look I was on the phone with my mother and she was telling me about her day and then she said that my father died and it didn't click right away and when it did I just couldn't contral my feelings anymore.**

**Gil: O OK im sorry baby I didnt know**

**Catherine: Its OK I just want to be away from people for a little bit**

**Gil: O should I just take you home (with a frown)**

**Catherine: NO NO not you just the people at work**

**Gil: OOOOOOOOOO OK (with a smile)**

**AT CATHERINE'S PLACE**

**Catherine: Hey baby are you ready to move in with me and Lindsey yet**

**Gil: I was waiting for you to ask**

**Catherine: OK I will help you pack**

**Gil: No I will pack myself if I need help I will get Lindsey**

**Catherine: Why cant I help**

**Gil: Well your paginate**

**Catherine: O yea I forgot**

**Gil: When do you want to go back to the lab**

**Catherine: Well I want to get some sleep but you can go in and check me out and tell Ecklie why I left**

**Gil: OK but im coming back "to help you"**

**Catherine: (with a smile on her face) OK**

**ON THE WAY TO THE LAB**

_**Gil left to go back to the lab when he was half way there someone slammed into Catherine's truck. He wasnt able to get out cause he was so dizzy. When the other driver came over to the truck to see if he was OK and saw he wasnt so he called 911 and when the parametric got there the other **_

**Man: says "its my fault I didnt see the light and im so sorry I will pay for all the damages"**

**Police: OK and so you know we are going to call Catherine and tell her that Grissom is OK and that you will pay for the repairs to her truck.**

**Man: Wait I just wrecked Catherine Willows truck O CRAP**

**Police: Yes sir and she will be pissy when she hears about this**

**Man: O wonderful**

**Police: She wont kill you cause your paying or the damages**

**Man: Yes I know but man that truck she put a lot of money into it**

**Police: O trust us we know and hold on right there we are going to call her**

**Man: OK**

**Police: Hello Catherine**

**Catherine: Yes speaking**

**Police hey can you come down here by the lab Gil has been in an accident but the other driver has admitted that it was his fault and that he will pay for the damage.**

**Catherine: OK but how is Gil I want to talk to him**

**Police: He is on his way to the hospital**

**Catherine: Can you have someone come and take me cause his car is at the lab and the truck is my only vehicle **

**Police: OK we will have Brass take you**

**Catherine: OK (thinking hopefully Bex and Him wont be playing with him) bye**

**Police: Bye**

**ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL**

**Catherine: Were you and Bex having fun**

**Brass: Um..........maybe**

**Catherine: Look I know y'all were just im sorry to ruin it **

**Brass: Its OK she was making me a little sore**

**Catherine: O OK so I saved u a little time to get rid of the soreness **

**Brass: Yea but it wont last long when I go back she will be making me really sore again**

**Catherine: O OK thats a little to much. So are you two tying the not soon**

**Brass: Im popping the question tonight when we go to dinner**

**Catherine: AWWWWW that sounds so romantic**

**Brass: Really im kind of nervous it has been a while since I have been married**

**Catherine: Yes it is**

**I will work on the next part and I am sorry it took so long to write I hope yall like it**


	3. raping

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

**Receptionist: Hi can I help you **

**Catherine: Yes my boyfriend is in here from a car wreck he should be under Gil Grissom**

**Receptionist: O yes here he is. He is in room 112**

**Catherine: OK thank you**

_**Catherine goes to the elevator as she knows this hospital very well cause it is were Lindsey came into the world. She gets to the proper floor and then look for 112. She finally gets there. She walks into his room with tears falling down her cheek. Gil looks over and sees her in the doorway and he tried to smile but it hurt. She shook her head as no dont bother smiling.**_

**Catherine: Are you OK baby**

**Gil: No (with pain in his voice)**

**Catherine: Baby dont talk I can tell it hurts and I got here by Brass so you know. Im sorry I got you in here. I know its my fault that you got into the wreck. If it wasnt for me you would be fine. If I wasnt crying and carrying your baby you wouldnt be in here its all my fault and im sorry (with the sadness in her voice and tears running down her face)**

**Gil: Its not your fault baby it wasnt mine it was the other driver (the pain even more noticeable)**

**Catherine: Your just saying that and baby I know it hurts for you to talk just sit there and listen or we can watch TV.**

_**The nurse walks in and says miss you have to leave visiting hours are over**_

**Gil: Nurse this is my girlfriend she is not leaving me **

**Nurse: Sorry new rules no one can stay with you**

**Catherine: Baby I will get Brass to take me home he probably needs a break from Bex**

**Gil: Baby I dont want you to leave**

**Catherine: I will be back in the morning I promise you (kisses him romantically in front of the nurse)**

**Gil: OK baby I love you**

**Catherine: I love you too baby**

_**Catherine leaves and on her way out calls Brass to come pick her up. She gets to the entrance and waits outside for Brass. Brass gets there and Catherine gets I.**_

**ON THE WAY BACK TO CATHERINE'S**

**Brass: Hey Cath I thought you were going to stay**

**Catherine: I was but they no longer let people unless there for a reason**

**Brass: O ok and thanks I needed a break anyways**

**Catherine: I thought you would**

_**They drive mostly in silence cause Catherine is zoned out in her only little world and theyh get to Cath's place. Catherine gets out says night and walks to her front door she has he key out cause she locked the door but the door was unlocked so she thought Lindsey was home but when she thought about it more and she remember that Lindsey is staying at a friends. So she pulls her gun out and searches to see if anyone was there.**_

**Catherine: HELLO ANYONE HERE**

_**there was movement in her room and it was a sound of a raping and robbery. So she called Brass whispering and he came over right away. Catherine continues into her room and her suspicion was right but it was her 10 year old daughter being raped by he own father. Catherine sees the second man and he has a gun but Eddy doesnt so she points her gun at the second man and the man she didnt know who it was saw her and walked out of the room and pushed Catherine to the floor and knocked her gun out of her hand. Next thing Catherine notices is that she is handcuffed with her own cuffs to Lindsey bed being raped. Brass gets there and the door is still open the only noise was the beds cause their mouths were duck taped. Brass hard the beds and he passed Lindsey's room first and opened it and saw Catherine so he walks in and is clunked in the head. Catherine knows that she has to get out of this by herself so she can help Lindsey. Then Catherine remembers she cant get hurt cause she is paginate so she has to find out another way. Lindsey got her tape off and screamed at the top of her lungs then the neighbors heard and they came running over. Catherine got her tape off her mouth and was screaming at the dumb ass that was raping well trying to rape her. Lindsey heard her mom and screamed MOM SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!! The neighbors hear that and they looked all in Cath's house and they found Lindsey. One person held Eddie and the other got the cuffs off Lindsey. Lindsey said My mom is in my room being raped please help her. The neighbors went in there while Lindsey gets dressed and they found Catherine and one held the guy on the ground and they helped Cath get out. Eddie is being help down still. When Catherine was freed she got dressed and asked is my baby girl OK. They said yes. Catherine then saw Brass on the floor she called 911. The parametric got there and they asked Catherine and Lindsey questions and they answered and they watch the men be taken into custody and Cath got her belongings back too. They rode with the ambulence to the hospital and they werent aloud to see Brass for a little bit so Catherine called Bex. Bex flipped out and came down. Catherine and Lindsey went to Gil's room only to be stopped by the same nurse that kicked her out earlier. **_

**Nurse: YOU MUST LEAVE NOW**

**Catherine: No I need to see my boyfriend now me and my daughter had a horrible night **

**Nurse: Sorry no you cant see him**

**Catherine: You know what I dont care what you say I work with law enforcement and I had to watch one of my close friends get hit in the head and he is in here and I cant see him so we are going to see Gil**

**Nurse: NO YOU ARE NOT**

**Head nurse: Now yes you can Catherine I know you and Gil want to be with each other and he needs you anyways (she walked off yelling at the other nurse)**

**Catherine: THANK YOU MISS**

**Head nurse: YOUR WELCOME**

**IN GIL'S ROOM**

**Catherine: Hey baby Lindsey and I have to tell you something but first before the really bad part im going to tell you something else. OK Brass is in the hospital now because he was trying to help me and Lindsey.**

**Gil: What happened to him and you two**

**Catherine: Well Brass got hit in the head really hard trying to save me and Lindsey. We were being raped. Lindsey was raped by Eddie and I dont know who was raping me.**

**Gil: I WILL KILL EDDIE AND THE OTHER GUY  
Catherine: they are in custody and will have a sentencing tomorrow, but baby we get to stay here and yes I called Bex and told her about Brass and she is heading over here as we speak.**


	4. the hospital

**IN GIL'S ROOM**

**Gil: So Brass is OK**

**Catherine: I really dont know I havent been able to see him since we got here and they havent told me anything. I just hope Bex doesnt freak out to bad**

**Gil: Im sure she will. So Lindsey are you OK**

**Lindsey: Yea daddy**

**Catherine: (blushes) He is not your daddy yet but maybe one day soon.**

**Gil: (blushes) I hope one day soon**

**Head Nurse: Ms. Willows I need to talk to you alone if it's OK**

**Catherine: (looks and Gil) Yes I can talk. Linds stay in here with Gil**

**Lindsey: OK mommy I love you**

**Catherine: I love you too baby girl**

_**Catherine walks outside Gil's room and closes the door. The Head Nurse asked her to fallow her so she did. They got to Brass's room and they started to talk**_

**OUTSIDE BRASS'S ROOM**

**Head Nurse: Ms. Willows you came with this man Jim Brass right**

**Catherine: You can call me Catherine and yes I did**

**Head Nurse: Well he will be alright but he cant leave the hospital for a couple of days. Do you know where he works**

**Catherine: Yes he is the detective for the crime lab and he was working with me on a case till now.**

**Head Nurse: Would you like us to call the crime lab and tell them that you and Brass will not be there**

**Catherine: Yes please and can you tell them Gil wont be there either thank you**

**Head Nurse: Yes I will and all three of you know each other **

**Catherine: Yes we all know him same with my daughter**

**Head Nurse: OK well you can go and talk to him and the lady in there**

**Catherine: OK thank you**

_**Catherine opens the door and walks in. She sees Bex sitting by his side crying. Bex looks at her and Catherine lost it she cried because she knew it was her fault. She walked over and placed her hand on Bex back trying to come her down it didnt work at first. Catherine grabs a chair and sits on the other side of Brass.**_

**IN BRASS'S ROOM**

**Catherine: Hey Brass you doing OK**

**Brass: Yea I will be fine. How bout you and Lindsey**

**Catherine: We are fine. Lindsey a little shaken up but she will be fine in a little while**

**Brass: Thats good how is Gil is he doing any better**

**Catherine: Well he is able to talk without pain now and he is pist at Eddi and the other guy**

**Brass: Well I would be down at the station about to kill both of them if I could**

**Catherine: Thats what Gil said(with a chuckle)**

**Brass: Hey Cath dont leave just yet I have something I want you to be here for**

**Catherine: OK**

**Brass: (looking at Bex) I know this isnt how you thought it would be and neither did I. I planned to do this romantically but I wont be able to for a while so im doing this now. Bex will you marry me?**

**Bex: (looks at Catherine and Brass) Yes of course I will**

**Catherine: CONGRADULATION im happy for you two I hope you both are happy. I wish I could stay longer but Lindsey needs me right now nd if you want Brass you can tell Bex everythin**

_**Catherine leaves to go check on Gil and Lindsey. When she was half way to the door she saw nurses running all over the place and they were entering and leaving Gil's room. Catherine saw one nurse take Lindsey out to take her to Cath. Catherine ran to Lindsey and asked the nurse what was going on but that nurse just got there and was told to take Lindsey out. Lindsey was crying so bad that she was shaking. Cath was trying to calm Lindsey and see what she knew but she didnt know anything cause she fell asleep. Cath was scared and when Bex left Brass to get some food she saw Catherine and Lindsey in a chair. Lindsey was in Catherine's lap crying her eyes out and Cath was trying her best to calm her down. Bex came over wondering whats wrong and when she asked Cath just said we dont know they wont tell us. So instead of getting something to eat she went and told Brass something was wrong with Gil. Brass flpped out and wanted to go and see whats going on so he buzzed his nurse. She got there**_

**IN BRASS'S ROOM**

**Nurse: How can I help you**

**Brass: Whats going on with my friend Gil Grissom**

**Nurse: Um.......we are not aloud to say, we havent even told his fiancé and her daughter**

**Brass: Well you need to tell them cause Catherine and Lindsey have been threw enough and not knowing will make things even worse for them so you need to go over to them and tell them right now please and thank you**

**Nurse: OK I will**

_**The nurse leaves and Brass can hear Lindsey out there crying**_

**Brass: Hey miss can I go see Catherine and Lindsey**

**Nurse: Yes you can since you guys are all good friends**

**Brass: Thank you**

**IN THE HALLWAY**

_**Brass gets up and slowly moves to the door with Bex right behind him. When he gets to the door he can see Lindsey in Catherine's lap crying and he knows that she is crying herself. he moves over there and Cath hears him and looks up and he sees her tear stained face.**_

**Catherine: Brass what are you doing**

**Brass: Im coming to be with you and Lindsey**

**Catherine: Why **

**Brass: Well something is happening to my best friend and it is making his soon to be family hurt**

**and do you guys know whats going on **

**Catherine: Not yet**

_**Nurse comes over to tell them**_

**Nurse: Ms. Willows Mr. Grissom will be fine he was having a little problem breathing so we needed everyone out so we could get it back to normal but you able to come back in**

**Catherine: OK thanks**

**Nurse: Your welcome (walks away)**

**IN GIL'S ROOM**

_**Catherine, Lindsey, Brass and Bex walk into Gil's room and Catherine wasnt looking to good. Gil as soon as she walked in noticed it.**_

**Gil: Whats wrong baby**

**Catherine: Nothing (getting pale every minute)**

**Gil: Baby something is wrong (scared look on his face)**

_**Everyone turns to look at Cath**_

**Lindsey: Mommy whats wrong**

**Catherine: Nothing baby girl**

**Bex: Catherine something is really wrong. Gil buzz your nurse**

**Gil: Im doing that now**

**Brass: Catherine sit down **

**Catherine: Y'all im fine **

**Lindsey: Mommy no your not sit down**

**Nurse: Yes Mr. Grissom**

**Gil: Can you look and see whats wrong with Catherine please**

**Nurse: Yes sir I can**

**Gil: Thank you**

_**the nurse walks over to her**_

**Nurse: Miss are you paginate**

**Catherine: Um................Lindsey I know I didnt tell you but I was saving this for later but yes I am.**

**Lindsey: OMG mommy im so happy for you is Gil the daddy**

**Nurse: OK its just the baby making you feel like this**

**Catherine: Thank you and Yes Lindsey who else would it be**

**Nurse: No problem just buzz me if something get worse or new starts**

**Catherine: OK**

**Bex: OMG I DIDNT KNOW CONGRADULATION **

**Brass: Yea CONGRADULATION and Gil me and Bex will be getting married in Venice**

**Gil: ABOUT DAMN TIME**

**Catherine: I know im shocked and who is invited**

**Bex: Well y'all of course cause you have been threw hell and back with us**

**Catherine: Well yea thats true and OK we all ave pass ports so we can go**


	5. Fight

**GIL'S ROOM**

**Brass: We plan to have the wedding in a few months**

**Catherine: OK tell us the date and we will be there **

**Bex and Brass: OK one of us will**

**Catherine and Gil: OK**

**Lindsey: So do we have to dress up **

**Bex: Yes**

**Lindsey: ALRIGHT**

_**Bex and Brass leave back to Brass's room. Gil and Catherine stared at each other in silents but Lindsey broke the silents. **_

**Lindsey: So mommy what are we going to do today**

**Catherine: Well I have to work tonight and I have to get food for the house**

**Lindsey: You hate me dont you. Thats why you love your job so much cause you hate me**

**Catherine: No baby girl I dont hate you I love you so much. Come here and sit in my lap so I can talk to you.**

**Lindsey: No I dont want to talk to you cause I know its true even my teacher thinks you hate me**

**Catherine: Is that who has put this in your head**

**Lindsey: NOOOOOO but she gets sick entire of waiting so late for you to come and pick me up**

**Catherine: Lindsey I know im hardly ever at home but every time im am you make an argument like this OK **

**Lindsey: You know what I HATE YOU im going to live with grandma (pulls cell phone out and calls Catherine's mother) Grandma im moving in with you can you come and pick me up at the hospital please**

**Lilly: OK**

**Lindsey : Thank you (hangs up)**

**Catherine: Baby girl I dont hate you please dont leave (tears rolling down her face)**

**Lindsey: Nice fake tears Catherine**

_**Lindsey leaves the room and goes to the entrance and waits. Lilly gets there and Lindsey gets in the car.**_

**Catherine: Baby im going home for a little bit I will come and see you before I go in for my shift (tears poring from her eyes)**

**Gil: OK I love you**

**Catherine: I love you too**

_**Catherine leaves and gets into her car but she sees Lindsey and her mother looking at her. Catherine starts the car but she doesnt move for a few minutes. When she could gather her thoughts and stop the tears for a little bit she left.**_

**IN LILLY'S CAR **

**Lilly: Lindsey see your mother loves you. She was crying so bad why do you think she hates you**

**Lindsey: Because all she does it work sleep and maybe cook**

**Lilly: Well you have to realize I wasnt around Catherine much when she was your age so its all she knows and she is trying to make it to were you have a better life then what she had**

**Lindsey: Yea I call bull on that she works cause she hates me. She wont cook for me and she doesnt know anything about me**

**Lilly: Catherine will cook for you but you have to tell her what you want and when I talk to her all she can talk about is you. I bet if you went to the lab when she wasnt there and ask everyone what does your mother talk about the most they will all say YOU OF COURSE.**

**Lindsey: Yea right **

**Lilly: We will do it then I will fined out when she leaves and you can go and ask everyone.**

**Lindsey: Fine**

**CATHERINE'S CAR**

**_Catherine is in there crying her eyes out all the way home and everything Lindsey said is going threw her mind over and over again. When she was at a red light the car next to her was her mother's. Lilly looked over and saw Catherine balling and she made Lindsey look over and she saw her mother crying so bad that she was shaking violently and she felt so bad about what she said. The light turned green and Catherine took off as soon as it changed._ **

**LILLY'S CAR**

**Lindsey: OK I believe you I just want to go home and say im sorry to my mother (tears coming down her face)**

**Lilly: OK **

**they head to Catherine's house. They get there and Catherine just got there when they did. **

**AT CATHERINE'S HOUSE**

_**Lindsey jumped out of the car and ran up to her mom and hugged her. Cath looked shocked but wraps her arms around her both are crying. Lilly gets out and stops at the front of her car. Al Lilly can do is just smile at the two. Cath is crying all over Lindsey but all Lindsey can do is hug her mother and say I love you mommy.**_

**Lindsey: Im so sorry mom I didnt mean what I said I love you so much**

**Catherine: Its OK I love you two and just dont ever say that again (wiping the tears from her eyes)**

**Lindsey: So im not grounded (with a hopeful smile)**

**Catherine: You wish (has a smirk with tear stains on her checks)**

**Lindsey: DAMN IT how long**

**Catherine: What did you just say **

**Lindsey: UM........Nothing**

**Catherine: Well it was going to be a week but now you have two weeks with chores and no TV, Phone so hand over the cell and no computer**

**Lindsey: OK I do deserve this but I still love you**

**Lilly: OK you two before it rain lets go inside**

**Catherine: (looks up) OK **

**_They all walk inside just in time because it started thundering and lightning with pouring rain. The phone rang and Catherine walks over to pick it up. She answers it but she doesnt know the voice and its not the hospital. _ **

**Man on phone: Hi Catherine **

**Cath: Hello who is this**

**Man: You dont know me but you will soon.**

**Cath: Who the HELL is this**

**Man: Im someone who knows you very well and you have seen me before **

**Cath: Well tell me your name**

**Man: NOPE (Hangs up)**

**Lindsey and Lilly: Who was that **

**Cath: I have no clue. Im calling up Gil**

_**Catherine calls the hospital and talks to Gil. Gil gets out in a few hours so Cath will back up there to pick him up. But he was telling her all the stuff he has to do so he doesnt end up back in there another time for the same problem. She has to watch him at all times but he is aloud to work so they will be working every case together so she can watch him. The conversation ends and they both hang up the phone.**_

**Lilly: So when is Gil getting out of the hospital**

**Catherine: He gets out in a few hours so if Lindsey wants she can go up with me and come home before we go to work.**

**Lindsey: (thinking to herself there she goes again.) Yes I would love to go with you mom**

**Catherine: OK well take a shower and get changed**

**Lindsey: OK (rolls her eyes and walks off)**

**Lilly: She is at that age**

**Cath: I know I was just as bad maybe worse**

**Lilly: Yea you were way worse(looks at her with that mother stare)**

**Cath: Dont look at me like that I hate when you do that I could hardly get away with lies because of that stare**

**Lilly: I know (still looking at her with that stare) **

**Cath: Stop please**

**Lilly: OK**

**Cath: Well**

**Lilly: Well I have to go Hun I have 2 go manage the casinos **

**Cath: O OK (looking at the floor the looking up to give her mom a hug)**

**THE RIDE THERE**

_**Lilly leaves and Catherine has to get ready for work and pick up Gil. Then she has to help Gil get ready for work. But she has to be very careful. They are ready after a few hours since they found out when to be there. They went to the truck and got in. It was a very quite ride there but it didnt bother Cath she was use to it. Lindsey just doesnt want to talk cause of her punishment and because her moms is going to work and she wont see her all night. Cath doesnt know why Linds is so quite but she leaves her alone. They arrive at the hospital and Gil was outside waiting for them. Gil gets in and can tell it was a quite ride there.**_

**Gil: Hey baby hey Lindsey**

**Catherine: Hey baby you felling better then earlier on the phone**

**Lindsey: Hi**

**Gil: Yes I do whats wrong with you Lindsey**

**Lindsey: nothing just tired I had a rough day**

**THE RIDE BACK**

_**It was quite. Lindsey fell asleep and Catherine was watching the rodes because there has been a lot of crazy drivers out. Gil just looked at his soon to be wife the whole way there. Gil was thinking about his future and how it would be and then he started thinking about Brass's wedding and what he would wear and if he had topick or I he was the best man. Catherine broke the silence.**_

**Catherine: We are home (waking Linds up)**

**Gil: O we are and I will meet you in the room so I can get ready for work**

**Catherine: OK well im ready I just have to carry Lindsey in and put her in her bed.**

**Gil: (getting out og the car) OK**

_**Catherine gets out and walks around and gets Lindsey. She knows she wont be able to do this next month but this is a once in a blue moon moment so she carried her in so she could get some sleep. Catherine used make-up to hide the proof that she was in d esprit need of sleep. She knew she hide it well because Gil didnt notice and he notices everything that he can spot. Catherine got into the house and took Lindsey toher room and put her down and covered he up. She left to check on Gil but when she got to the door he was walking out and since he was ready they left. **_

**Catherine: Im driving**

**Gil: No your not I shouldnt have even let you take Linds in but I knew it was a once in a blue moon thing so I let it go. So give me the keys**

**Catherine: Fine here (rolls her eyes)**


	6. Bex's Wedding starts

**THE WAY TO WORK/AT WORK**

_**They got I was into the car and drove off. Half way to work the baby started kicking. Catherine laughed and Gil was confused. They got to work forgetting that no one is suppose to know about them. They walked in holding hands and when they got to Cath's office they kissed and everyone even Ecklie saw.**_

**Catherine: Bye baby see you in a few**

**Gil: Bye Hun**

**Ecklie: CATHERINE WILLOWS AND GILBERT GRISSOM (he screamed)**

**Catherine: Yes **

**Gil: What**

**Ecklie: IN MY OFFICE NOW  
Catherine and Gil: OK **

**IN ECKLIE'S OFFICE**

_**They all walked to the office and sat down**_

**Catherine: So whats wrong**

**Ecklie: WHATS WRONG WHATS WRONG **

**Catherine: Why are you yelling. If your going to yell im not aloud to be around**

**Ecklie: WHY NOT  
Catherine: Because im paginate**

**Ecklie: WHAT? GREAT JUST GREAT**

**Gil: Ecklie can you please not yell **

**Catherine: Yea otherwise I have to leave**

**Ecklie: Fine I will stop (taking a deep breath) OK now you two should know why im so mad**

**Catherine and Gil: No why are you mad**

**Ecklie: Because you two were holding hands, kissing and calling each other baby and Hun**

**Catherine: So. O yea no work relationships**

**Ecklie: BINGO you got prego**

**Catherine: HEY  
Ecklie: Sorry congratulations. So who's the dad**

**Catherine: Um......(looks at Gil and back at Ecklie) Grissom(looks down)**

**Ecklie: O great**

**Gil: Hey if I have to I will leave and go work for someone else at a different lab or find another career **

**Ecklie: UM**

**Catherine: (cuts Ecklie off) No I will leave I have to have a preturnatiy leave anyways**

**Ecklie: How bout this I will let you two date and all that stuff and keep your jobs but you have to act professional at work and Cath how far along are you.**

**Catherine: OK we will promise. Um... I am about 2 months**

**Ecklie: OK so you will have to do light work away from chemicals. You can do field work but you cant test for blood or pick up toxic things**

**Catherine: Yes sir**

**Ecklie: OK well just be careful out there please and you two are excused **

**Catherine: OK I will and thank you so much **

**Ecklie: Yea Yea **

_**Catherine and Gil walk out and go to the break room. When they get there they see everyone looking at them with a shocked look but Nick already knew. He sat back snickering **_

**IN THE BREAK ROOM**

**Catherine: What are y'all staring at its not like y'all didnt know**

**The crew: O yea we knew about you two being engaged and stuff but we thought Ecklie was with you and we knew the dad of your baby is Gil.**

**Catherine: OK well now we all know everything about Catherine and Gil's personal life.**

**The crew: Yep**

**Catherine: OK here is your cases. I will let you pick who you work with and what case.**

**The crew: WOW thats different**

**Catherine: Well I dont feel like dealing with y'all arguing with each other**

**The crew: OK thanks Cath**

**Catherine: Your welcome **

_**Everyone left the break room but Catherine stayed sitting down holding her stomach. Gil stayed with her manly because it is his girlfriend and because he is working with her. The phone rang and scared Catherine half to death. Catherine answered it.**_

**Catherine: Hello**

**Man: Hi Catherine **

**Catherine: Who is this**

**Man: You don't need to know. I'm kidding it's Brass**

**Catherine: O hey whats up**

**Brass: Nothing waiting on you and Gil and the wedding will be in three months on the 17th.**

_**Catherine: OK we are on our way and thanks I was wondering when it would be. **_

_**Catherine and Gil left for the crime scene. They arrived and saw Brass standing there waiting. **_

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

**Brass: About time**

**Catherine: Sorry I was having pain problems**

**Brass: (Confused by what she said) So we have a 419 here and I had David leave the body for you to examen it**

**Gil: Thanks**

**Catherine: (holds her stomach again)**

**Brass: Are you OK Catherine**

**Catherine: Yea im fine thanks for asking. Gil your kid is kicking the hell out of me**

_**Gil laughed**_

**Gil: Sorry and it's your kid too**

**Catherine: I know but still**

**Brass: (looks confused at them) You two I dont even know what to say**

**Catherine: What you know what never mind you will just confuse me**

**Brass: OK**

_**Catherine and Gil looked for evidence but since Catherine cant touch chemicals she can only pick things up that are light. She was staring to show and she didnt realize that she was due the week that she was going to be at Bex and Brass's wedding**_

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

_**The got on the plane together one week before the wedding. On the plane Catherine was hurting really bad. She was sitting on the aisle side Because she was paginate. It was a long ride but it was worth it. When they got there they all saw the beautiful land. Catherine wasnt paying attention she just wanted off and to be at the hotel so she could lay down and take a nap. They got to the hotel and Cath went right to the bed.**_

**Gil: Hun you have to go get the dress fitted for you**

**Catherine: Baby I dont want to get up **

**Gil: You have to or im getting Lindsey**

**Catherine: I dont care**

**Gil: LINDSEY COME HERE AND WAKE YOUR MOM UP**

**Lindsey: OK (she walks in)**

_**Lindsey walks up to Catherine and started to mess with her and move her carefully but enough to bug her. Everything she did to her she did to her mother.**_

**Lindsey: MOM WAKE UP. If you dont wake up then you dont get to see your pretty dress.**

**Catherine: OK I will get up but you have to help me off the bed**

**Lindsey: OK. Hey mom how far along are you**

**Catherine: I dont really know**

**Lindsey: MOM. Dad she is up**

**Gil: Im not your dad just yet**

**Lindsey: I know but you almost are**

**Gil: True. So Cath baby you want help getting dressed**

**Catherine: Yes please. Lindsey out please**

**Lindsey: OK**

_**Lindsey leaves and Gil helps Cath get dressed in easy clothes that she can get on and off herself**_

_**There was some one at the door and Lindsey got up and opened it. It was Bex so Linds let her in.**_

**Lindsey: She is getting dressed**

**Bex: OK. Hey Linds how big is she I havent seen her in a while**

**Lindsey: Well you will see in about 22 minutes**

**Bex: OK**

_**The bedroom door opened and Cath walked out holding onto Gil for support **_

**Bex: You OK**

**Catherine: Yea it just takes me a minute to get to were I can walk on my own after laying down or sitting for a long time**

**Bex: O OK well I will help you when we get out of the car**

**Catherine: OK Im ready**

**_Bex and Catherine walked to the car and they drove all the way to the bridal shop. They got there and walked in_. **

**AT THE BRIDAL SHOP**

**Bex: Hi I had an appointment with someone to resize my friends dress for my wedding**

**The front desk lady: Um....Bex**

**Bex: Yes**

**Lady: OK right this way. She will be right out for you**

**Bex OK. Can you get over there by yourself**

**Catherine: Yes (has some attitude) sorry hormones**

**Bex: It's OK I know **

**_The lady came out and saw Catherine and she had a shocked face on her_ **

**Lady: Um...who am I resizing the dress for**

**Bex: My friend**

**Lady: Great **

**Catherine: Hey im not that big for being almost due**

**Lady: O I thought you were only 4 months**

**Catherine: NO Im due any day now**

**Bex: Wait any day**

**Catherine: Yea but I told my doctor I wasnt missing this wedding. Its OK I know Grissom is able to be the doctor and Brass can help if he is needed**

**Bex: OK if you say so**

**Lady: well lets get to work**

**Catherine: OK**

_**Catherine walked up to her and she grabbed the dress and a tape measure. She took measurements and started working on the dress. Catherine sat down when she finished with her. It was only about 30 min. and she was done.**_

**Bex and Catherine: Thank you miss**

**Lady: Anytime ladies**

_**Bex and Catherine left to go back to the hotel. Catherine was tired and wanted to sleep. So the whole way there it was quite but Bex was getting to the point that she had to have nose so she turned the radio on. Catherine didnt even notice she was fast asleep. The plane trip wore her out and she has worked 24 hour shifts before but that trip hit her hard. They got back and Bex helped Cath to her room and then she went to her hotel room **_

**AT THE HOTEL ROOM**

**Lindsey: SO how was it**

**Catherine: I dont want to talk I am really tired**

**Lindsey: OK night mom see you in a few hours**

**Catherine: OK night**

**Gil: Im coming with you baby**

**Catherine: OK whatever**

**_Cath and Gil got into their bedroom and Lindsey was in the Living room. Cath fell asleep in no time and Gil it took him a few minutes. When he fell asleep Catherine woke in a startled way. Gil woke up_.**

**Catherine: Baby it's time**

**Gil: Wait now**

**Catherine: YES (screaming)**

**Lindsey: Whats wrong**

**Gil: Get Brass and Bex now please**

**Lindsey: OK**

**Catherine: (breathing in deep and exhaling deep)**

**_Lindsey ran out and went to Bex and Brass's room. She banged on their door._ **

**Bex: YES  
Lindsey: Hey you two in our room now hurry**

**Brass: Whats going on Lindsey**

**Lindsey: Just hurry**

**Brass: OK**


	7. the weddingFunny

**IN CATH'S HOTEL ROOM**

**Lindsey: In there Brass**

**Brass: Thanks Hun I will be back unless you want to help**

**Bex: I will hold her hand**

**Brass: OK come on**

**Catherine: BRASS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU  
Brass: Im coming im coming**

**Gil: BRASS I NEED YOUR HELP I KNOW YOU DONT WANT TO SEE THIS MUCH OF CATHERINE BUT I NEED YOUR HELP  
Brass: OK come on Hun**

_**Brass and Bex run into the room to help**_**.**

**Catherine: (screaming at the top of her lungs)**

**Gil: Its almost here baby come on push**

**Catherine: SHUT THE HELL UP I DONT CARE**

_**The baby finally got there and Catherine was wiped and Brass was scared for life. Bex was so happy that it was over with but then she started thinking about her dress. She called the lady and said to cancel it. Everyone was looking at the baby and Lindsey got to come in. There was a knock on the door. Lindsey went and answered it. She opened the door and saw the manager.**_

**Lindsey: Hey mom dad its for you.**

**Gil: Hold on im coming **

_**Gil got up and washed his hands and walked to the door while Bex and Brass stayed with Catherine. Bex had the face of I want one now.**_

**Gil: Lindsey go in the room with your mother.**

**Lindsey: OK**

**Gil: Yes sir can I help you**

**Manager: We got some complaints about the nose and screaming in this room**

**Gil: Um.......my wife was having a baby. **

**Manager: IN MY HOTEL  
Gil: We didnt make a mess I promise **

**Manager: OK good well just keep the nose down**

**Gil: We will now I promise**

**Manger: OK have a nice day sir **

**Gil: Thanks you too**

_**Gil walks back to the room happier then ever. When he entered Lindsey wasnt in there and Bex and Brass were trying to clam Cath down.**_

**Gil: Whats wrong**

**Bex: O Lindsey was being a jerk**

**Catherine: I want to go home**

**Bex: What about my wedding**

**Catherine: Fine I will stay (Crying)**

**Brass: Cath we are going to our room so you and Gil can be with your baby alone OK**

**Catherine: OK**

_**Brass and Bex leave and they are talking the whole way back to there room. Which is right next door. Cath and Gil heard their door clothes and then 10minutes later they heard more then what they wanted. Cath stopped crying and they both had that look of I know whats going on but I dont want to know. Then they heard the walls being hit and the bed creaking and then noses. Then they left.**_

**IN THE DINNING AREA**

**Catherine: So baby isnt she beautiful **

**Gil: Yes**

**Waitress: Can I take your order**

**Catherine: All I want is some fruit and water**

**Gil: I want the same**

**Waitress: OK it will be ready in a few**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_**The day of the wedding. Bex is freaking out. Brass hasnt seen her and Catherine is trying to clam her nerves.**_

**Catherine: Bex everything is perfect **

**Bex: Its not that Im worried that he will run out on me**

**Catherine: He's not going to do that he loves you way to much**

**Bex: How do you know that **

**Catherine: Something last night told me**

**Bex: Were we that loud**

**Catherine: Yea (nodding her head)**

**Bex: Sorry we tried to be quite but he want to play a game**

**Catherine: OK TO MUCH INFO  
Bex: OK. Well maybe he does love me more then I thought**

**Catherine: (fighting the image in her head) yea see Bex. Hey it's time lets go**

**Bex: OK**

_**they leave the room and they get to their area. Catherine walks first with Gil of course. The Lindsey comes out with some boy thats her age but she doesnt know how it is. Then its one of Bex's family members and she is four. She the flower girl. After she was done then Bex came out with her father. They walked down the aisle and there was a HUGE smile on Bex's face. Brass had his goofy smile on as his soon to be wife walked down. Catherine was crying as she walked down to the alter. She got to the end**_

**Pastor: Who is giving away the Bride**

**Bex's dad: I am**

**Pastor: OK **

_**Bex turns to Brass and Brass lifts the vale. The whole ceremony goes on.**_

**Pastor: You may now kiss the bride**

_**Brass and Bex kiss. Then they go down the aisle o go and change. When everyone has changed into comfy clothes the reception starts. Everyone does their speeches and then Catherine and Greg take some silly string and silly string them both. When the cans where empty they took off running. Bex and Brass chased them down till they no long could keep up. Cath and Greg laughed at them when they stopped about 100meters away. Bex rolls her eyes**_

**Bex and Brass: We will get you two back and thats a promise**

**Brass: Remember you work with me**

**Catherine and Greg: We're sorry it was just so funny(they are still laughing)**

_**Bex and Brass are still pulling off silly string off each other. When Cath and Greg came back in everyone said that was good and they all were laughing. Some were on the floor.**_

**Greg: Hey for someone of your age you can run pretty fast**

**Catherine: Thanks I guess and I ran track when I was in school**

**Greg: O**

**Catherine: Lets go and enjoy the party now that we have made it full of laughter.**

**Greg: (in a Daze) OK**

_**They walked to the dance floor. Cath found Gil and Greg found his girlfriend. At first they were the only ones dancing. But when they stopped for the bride and groom dance everyone was dancing with them. When the bride and groom finished their dance after changing into clothes to dance in they changes into clean clothes. Catherine and Gil switched partners and Cath was with Greg and Gil was with Greg's girlfriend.**_

**Greg: Lets see what kind of moves you have**

**Catherine: Remember I have a daughter who teaches me some new dancing skills and I teach her some slow dancing skills**

**Greg: Really(raising one eyebrow)Lets see those slow/fast dancing moves **

**Catherine: O you mean not the stuff Lindsey taught me but the stuff I taught her**

**Greg: Yea**

_**Catherine started dancing and Greg had some trouble keeping up but he did. They switched back and Gil showed Greg how to dance with Catherine when you ask her to dance like that.**_

**Catherine: Hey Greg also remember I was an exotic dancer too.**

**Greg: (smiles) Yea yea I know **

_**Brass and Bex walked over to Catherine and Greg. **_

**Brass: Hey you two**

**Catherine: O SHIT RUN GREG**

**Greg: What**

**Catherine: I said RUN **

_**Brass and Bex poured a gallon of coke on him.**_

**Brass: DAMN IT **

**Bex: Well we can get Catherine different since she is so smart**

**Brass: Yea**

**Catherine: Y'all will never get me im to good at the trick thing and y'all cant keep up so HA**

**Bex: You just wait**

**Catherine: What are you going to do try and scare me or pour something on me. Remember im hardly ever at the lab or at home. If im home its not long cause me and Lindsey go do something**

**Brass: Trust me we will get you**

**Catherine: OK**

_**Catherine walked back in and sat by Gil knowing they wont do anything when im by Gil. Greg came back from changing and showering so now he's not sticky.  
**_**Greg: Now I know why you said RUN you saw the gallon tub**

**Catherine: Yea and I know that their behind me now trying to pour something on me**

**Brass and Bex: DAMN IT HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW  
Catherine: I told you. You cant get me I know how to tell when something is wrong and when people are behind me. Thats one of the perks of the job. Now put done what you have in your hands and in the air and get out from behind me please.**

**Brass and Bex: Fine Cath but we will get you I promise you that much**

**Catherine: OK sure you will. Dont you two just love me**

**Bex: Yes but not right now**

**Brass: Yea what she said.**

_**Bex and Brass walk back to their seats trying to figure out how to get Cath back. They think hard but they are having a hard time with it cause she has like a six sense or something. So they draw out their idea and picked one they thought would work. **_


	8. back in Vegas

**AFTER THE WEDDING STUFF**

Catherine: Hey Gil can we go out to dinner

Gil: What about Lindsey

Catherine: Bex said she could hang out with her cousins

Gil: OK lets go

**Catherine and Gil left the party after they told Lindsey that she was going to be with Bex's cousins. They found a little dinner that looked like the one they went to after work for breakfast. They walked holding hands and they saw the sign that said pick any seat. So they found their selves a seat and they looked at the menu. Then right before they got into conversation the waitress came up. **

Waitress: Can I take your order

Catherine: I just want a coke with a salad

Waitress: OK. Si your watching your weight

Catherine: Hey

Gil: Cath come down. Um...i will have a cheese burger and a general

Waitress: OK coming right up (in a flirtation voice)

Catherine: so baby what do you want to do after dinner since Lindsey wont be home all night.

Gil: Well we could finish our wedding plans

Catherine: I finished them they are set up and the place is booked for us on Saturday next week.

Gil: O OK well I dont know what do you want to do

**The waitress is right by them now getting their drinks ready**

Catherine: Well I thought we could go back to the hotel and turn on some music with the lights down low and have a little fun

Waitress: Heres your drinks(shoots Catherine a dirty look)

Catherine: Thank you miss

Gil: Well I like you idea a LOT better

**The waitress is behind Gil and when she heard that she got mad.**

Catherine: Well if our food gets here soon we can have LOT of fun

Waitress: Here you go sir

Gil: Thanks but were is my fiancés salad

Waitress: O it will be another 20min.

Catherine: WHAT HOLD ON MISS. I MIGHT LOOK STUPIED BUT I KNOW IT DOESNT TAKE THAT LONG TO MAKE A SALAD. I MAKE THEM ALL THE TIME FOR MY COWORKERS AT THE LAB.

Waitress: WELL MISS WITH THAT ATTIUDE IM NOT GOING TO GET YOUR SALAD AND YOU CAN JUST LEAVE

Catherine: FINE I WILL AND HE'S COMING WITH ME

Waitress: NO HE'S NOT

Gil: Im going with Catherine I dont know you and I dont care to and after you treating a CSI like that I really dont care to and since she is going to be my wife soon I dont want to see you ever

**Cath and Gil walked out and went back to the hotel to clam down. When they walked in they did what they planned. They turned the lights down low and turned on the music, but they didnt know Bex, Brass and Lindsey were there to get them back and they didnt know what they were going to do until they got into bed. So they got a camera out and started taking photos. Cath and Gil didnt know so they kept going. They left really quietly.**

**BACK CATHERINE AND GIL'S HOTEL ROOM**

Bex: I cant believe we got those pictures now we can get her back even better

Brass: Im putting them up at the office and on facebook

Lindsey: Im going to put them on myspace

Bex: Catherine and Gil are going to kill us when they find out who did those things

Lindsey: Yea but still it will be worth it

Bex: True lets get back to our hotel room and put them online

**IN BEX AND BRASS'S HOTEL ROOM**

Lindsey: I cant believe Im actual getting my mom back, but this is a little mean

Brass: Yea but she did a mean thing to us

**Brass prints out copies and Bex and Lindsey put them online but Lindsey took them off cause she thought that it was going to far. But Bex and Brass at this point didnt care cause this was the only way of getting her back. That was the last day of the trip so everyone went to the airport to go home. Lindsey held her head down in shame but Bex and Brass were trying not to laugh.**

**They got on the plane and Catherine fell asleep in Gil's lap. Lindsey fell asleep and so did the rest of them. They finally got to Vegas. When they got off they got a cab and went home. **

**ON THE WAY FROM THE AIRPORT**

Gil: SO whats bothering you Linds

Lindsey: Nothing im just tired thats all

Gil: Alright but you know if something is bothering you your able to tell me and your mom

Lindsey: I know, but y'all are always busy so I talk to other people

Gil: Lindsey you know you can call us and we will stop what we are doing if you need to talk

Lindsey: Well you would but mom wont

Gil: She does too

Lindsey: She hasnt shown it to me and shes not agreeing now

Gil: You have never called her and told her you need to talk to her and she's asleep

Lindsey: Well sorry(with the teenage attitude)

Gil: Cath sweaty we're home

**Lindsey got out and slammed the door and that woke Cath up.**

Catherine: Who slammed the god damn door

Gil: Lindsey

Catherine: Why is she so pisst at me

Gil: I'll tell you in a little bit but we have to go talk to her

Catherine: I will

**Catherine and Gil walk into the house and Cath wasnt to happy with Lindsey's bitchy attitude**

Catherine: LINDSEY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE  
Lindsey: NO

**Catherine walks up the stairs and to her room. She knocks on her door and Lindsey threw something at it. Catherine walked right in **

Catherine: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM  
Lindsey: NOTHING ITS NOT LIKE YOU EVER WANT TO TALK TO ME WHEN I HAVE A PROBLEM

Catherine: Yes I do Lindsey you should know you can call me if im at work and just tell me you need to talk to me and I will stop everything and come home or to the school.

Lindsey: No you wont. You'll say im to busy Lindsey can this wait till I get home(crying)  
Catherine: No I wont (walks over to the bed and sits by Lindsey and pulls her into her arms)

Lindsey: Yes you will and I will say OK but you never are home you get home when I go to school and you go to work when I get home.

Catherine: I know I know but you can still call me and tell me or come to the office and we can talk

I want to be in your life as much as my job will let me.

Lindsey: Well then you never will be in my life I want you gone I will talk to the person I talk to about all my problems.(shoving out of her moms arms)i dont want you in my life anymore go

Catherine: Fine(walks out crying)

**Catherine walks down the stairs to Gil. Shes crying the whole way and she just want to crawl into a corner and die. She plops onto the couch and lays her head on Gil's chest. Gil strokes her long Strawberry Blond hair. **

Gil: Whats wrong Butterfly

Catherine: (wiping her tears from her face) Lindsey

Gil: Whats wrong

Catherine: She told me she doesnt want me in her life anymore she doesnt want me around her she wont tell me any of her problems.

Gil: It's OK it's just a phase

Catherine: NO IT'S NOT (crying her eyes out)MY BABYGIRL DOESNT WANT ME IN HER LIFE  
**Lindsey was right up on the stair and she is hearing everything **

Gil: Cath she will come back to you

Catherine: NO MY BABY IS GONE SHE DOESNT WANT ME SHE HATES ME AND THAT BROKE MY HREAT IN TWO. Im going to bed

Gil: OK I will be there in a few

**Lindsey went back to her room quickly but quietly. Catherine walked upstairs to her room and close the door behind her. Gil went to talk to Lindsey. Gil walked up to Lindsey's room. He knocks and then walks in**

Gil: Hey Linds why did you hurt your mother like that

Lindsey: Cause she hates me

Gil No she doesnt she loves you so much and now she's in our room crying her eyes out and she is shaking from crying as bad as she is.

Lindsey: Well she never wants to talk to me

Gil: She always want to talk to you at work she talks about you and she misses you, but you never let her talk with you.

Lindsey: OK I will go and say im sorry(crying a little)

Gil: OK

**Lindsey and Gil walk into where Cath is**.

Lindsey: Mom I want to tell you im sorry

Gil: Catherine baby whats wrong

Catherine: I except it but I just want to be alone right now

Gil: OK lets go Linds

**Gil and Linds left Catherine to calm down and let her be by herself. They went to the living room and Gil made up some lunch.**


End file.
